


and my eyes are damp from the words you left

by Slytherwitch



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abandonment, M/M, Soulmark AU, tw: child brides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Title is from Youth by Daughter~~~AU: Your soulmate's biggest secret is etched onto your skin and when they die the secret gets scarred in.
Relationships: Jason Blossom/Jughead Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	and my eyes are damp from the words you left

**i**

Most one year olds didn't have the secrets on them yet. Most of them laid barren of the starch black words that revealed the deepest, darkest truth about their soulmate.

Though, Jughead Jones is not like most one year olds.

For Jughead, more commonly known now as Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, has little black letters on the inside of his left wrist. It's just far down enough to cover his left wrist.

Jughead Jones already has his soulmate’s biggest secret. He’s had this one since the day he was born. His mother and father know it; something that is not uncommon when you are not even a toddler.

_ ‘My parents abandoned me.’ _

* * *

  
  


**vi**

Jughead Jones has just turned six when the next mark has appeared on his skin. 

His little sister, affectionately known as Jellybean to the Jones household, was born a week earlier. His parents see it as a coincidence that the two happen, but they don’t say anything about the secret switch.

He can read now. He has been able for some time now. The little words on his arms fascinate him, even if he doesn’t know what they mean

_ ‘I’ve been adopted to marry.’ _

* * *

**xiv**

He’s fourteen when the words change for a third time. He didn’t notice them for forty-eight hours after the fact and hid them from everyone. Jughead doesn’t want people to know this secret, not strangers, not friends, not family.

Not even himself.

_ ‘I’m going to be a father.’ _

* * *

  
  


**xv**

His secrets change multiple times over the span of a month, but the last ones he sees; the one he knows is the only secret he’ll ever have left of the soulmate he’ll never know, is scarred into his skin.

It hurts to cover it, especially when it’s new. However, he tries his best to keep it from everyone, just like the last secret. He doesn’t need the looks of pity from it.

_ ‘My dad killed me.’ _


End file.
